Lo que vale una vida
by DarkLady-Iria
Summary: "Él te salvó la vida, así que tendrás que hacer lo que te pida hasta que sea suficiente." Creado por RutLance-CrystalFairy y publicado por mí. xD


**_ANTES_**! de que empiecen a echar tierra y pestes, las advertencias: Este fic fue realizado por RutLance -CrystalFairy, South Park y otros detalles no son míos ni me interesan, solamente publico con la aprobación y consentimiento de la autora. No gano nada excepto pasar un rato más en la pc haciendo esto (en lugar de escribir xD) ¿Dudas? Las haré llegar a la autora. El crédito de esta historia no es en absoluto mío.

Nota aclaratoria de la autora: Los personajes de la serie de South Park no me pertenecen; hago esto por el simple hecho de entretenimiento, más que nada para entretenerme yo. Les agradezco de antemano a todos los que lo leen.

Estaba acostada viendo la televisión y comiendo un plátano, de pronto pensé: _"No debería comerme el plátano acostada, me podría ahogar."_ Luego me pasó por la mente a Cartman ahogándose y el resto es este fic.

Lo de "Adeudo de vida" lo hemos visto en muchas partes, aunque para mí los que más recuerdo son de **_"Hey, Arnold!"_** y **_"Star Wars Episode I."_**

**_KFC_** sólo sale como un complemento del capítulo, no se usa para fines lucrativos. Por cierto, ¿sabían ustedes que si compran el pollo en varias de sus sucursales sabe diferente?

Los primeros capítulos serán de humor, luego las cosas se pondrán feas, pero ya veremos.

Por cierto, este fanfic se lo dedico a **_LuffySP_**, quién hoy cumple años y como coindició la fecha y me encanta el kyman que está escribiendo, pues se lo dediqué.

A propósito del día de hoy, exactamente hace tres años tuve, junto con mi hermana mayor, un accidente automovílistico. Un tipo que iba borracho nos chocó, por suerte a mí no me pasó nada, a pesar de que el golpe fue de mi lado, mi hermana quedó lastimada de la espalda. Y sí, en realidad tuvimos mucha suerte, ya que si en la cajuela de nuestro carro no hubiera estado una llanta de repuesto y tomando en cuenta que la puerta donde iba yo quedó hacia dentro sin posibilidad de abrirla, hubieramos estallado. Gentes, no les diré el mismo rollo que dicen todos, simplemente tengan cuidado.

Ahora disfruten el capítulo. n_n

* * *

><p>Lo que vale una vida.<p>

Capítulo 1: Adeudo de vida.

Era una tarde como cualquier otra y los chicos estaban dando un paseo, a pesar de que tenían ya entre los 16 y 17 años, su lugar preferido seguía siendo el Lago Starks; y sí, se seguían juntando a pesar de los años...

Físicamente estaban más altos a como cuando eran niños; y a su manera, la naturaleza se encargó de hacer lo suyo, por lo que uno era masculino y musculoso, otro era esbelto y de faciones delicadas, otro más era un rompe-corazones y emanaba sensualidad en cada uno de sus poros. El último, aunque de pequeño no fuera dotado de algún atractivo que le favoreciera, la genética que heredara de sus padres se ocupó de ello; seguía un poco sobrepasado de peso, más lo compensaba con la fuerza física y la estatura del que fuera su padre, además de que sus rasgos faciales eran semejantes a los de su madre, provocando tener una que otra admiradora secreta que negaba dicha atracción...

Regresaban del pueblo en donde pasaran a comer pollo frito del KFC, y como Cartman aún tuviera hambre, y también porqué quería comer en el camino, se compró una cubeta para él solo, la cuál se había reducido drásticamente a la mitad...

- No seas así, culón.- Le decía el rubio del grupo, quién ahora estaba descubierto de la cara.- Dame aunque sea una piernita.-

- Kenny, yo pagué por esta cubeta, así que te jodes.- Le respondió mientras masticaba un muslo.

- ¡Oh, vamos, Cartman!- Stan sintió pena de que el más pobre de su círculo de amigos estuviera rogando por un poco de comida.- Nada más es una pieza de pollo.-

- Si tanto te preocupa, Stan, ¿porqué carajos no le compraste a Kenny pollo frito de tu bolsillo?- Tiró el hueso y siguió comiendo.

- Cartman.- El pelirrojo no estaba de humor como para oír al gordo insultándolos.- Sólo dále la puta pieza de pollo y cierra la jodida boca. Además, no te hace daño comer menos, así no estarías tan gordo.-

A pesar de que había bajado de peso y que ya casi dejaba la etapa de la adolescencia, el adjetivo seguía siendo un insulto para el castaño, por lo cuál, se volvió enojado hacia el judío...

- ¡No me llames gordo, mal...!- Soltó de pronto la cubeta de pollo que cayó al suelo.

Por tratar de discutir con quién consideraba su enemigo, se pasó un enorme pedazo de comida sin masticar, el cuál se le atoró en la garganta. Se llevó las manos al cuello, comenzó a toser con fuerza, el rostro se le enrojecía, las lágrimas le corrían de los ojos y sentía que se quedaba sin aire...

- Si no me querías dar nada, no lo hubieras tirado al suelo, Cartman.- Kenny se cruzó de brazos molesto por el pequeño malentendido.

Más no le hacía caso a nadie, se estaba ahogando pero los chicos creían otra cosa...

- Cartman, deja de fingir.- El pelinegro soltó un suspiro.- No vamos a caer esta vez.-

La saliva comenzó a correrle por la comisura de la boca mientras el rostro se le comenzaba a ponerse morado...

- Chicos, creo que se está ahogando de verdad.- Comentó el ojiverde tras de observarlo un rato.- Tenemos qué ayudarlo.-

- Pues yo no voy a hacer ni un carajo.- El rubio recogió unas piezas de pollo frito del suelo y comenzó a comérselas.- Qué se joda.-

- ¿Stan?- Volteó a ver su súper mejor amigo.

- Házlo tú, Kyle.-

- ¿Qué? ¿Y porqué yo?- Le preguntó molesto.

Hay cosas que nunca cambian, como la mirada que le daba Stan a Kyle, haciéndole entender que no iba a mover un dedo ni hacer nada al respecto...

- ¡Bien!- El pelirrojo se acercó al gordo.- Lo haré.-

Lo que menos quería el judío era estar cerca de Cartman, y todo esto era debido a que tiempo atrás, los presentes pasaron una noche en la casa de los Marsh's, donde ocurriera un incidente muy comprometedor para el pelirrojo. Para su suerte, Stan y Cartman estaban tan borrachos es noche que no recordaban absolutamente nada; y Kenny no sabía sobre ese suceso debido a que se murió, y les pareció muy gracioso a los antes mencionados ir a tirar su cadáver en el bote de la basura con unos calzoncillos en la cabeza...

Por lo que desde esa vez, Kyle se ponía muy ansioso y abochornado cada vez que veía a castaño, alguien hablaba de él o se ponía muy cerca. Por fortuna nadie lo notaba, ya que el ojiverde aprendió a controlarse bastante bien...

- Vamos, idiota. Escupe.- Le prestó los primeros auxilios, más parecía que no funcionaban.

- No está funcionando.- Dijo Stan mientras los observaba.

- ¡Oh, Stan! ¡No me había dado cuenta!- El judío lo soltó.- ¿Qué carajos hacemos?-

- ¡Yo tengo una idea!- El rubio lo sujetó de espaldas.- Kyle, golpéalo en la panza con todas tus fuerzas.-

Sin perder más tiempo, Kyle le soltó un gancho al hígado, a lo que el gordo escupió el trozo de pollo cubierto con una saliva espesa, que aterrizó en la cara de Stan...

- ¡Ouh! ¡Qué asco!- El pelinegro de inmediato corrió hacia el agua para limpiarse el rostro.

Cartman apoyó sus manos sobre sus rodillas mientras trataba de tomar un poco de aire, una vez que se le normalizó la respiración, volteó a ver a los chicos, sumamente molesto...

- ¿Porqué carajos no me ayudaron, malditos hijos de puta?- Les gritó.- ¡Casi me muero ahogado!-

- Tranquilo, culón. No fue para tanto.- Le dijo Stan, sin darle importancia.

- Hey, Cartman.- El pelirrojo estaba un poco preocupado.- ¿Estás bien?-

- ¡No gracias a ti, maldito judío de mierda!- Le dio un empujón haciendo que cayera al suelo.- ¡Por tu jodida culpa casi me ahogo!-

- ¡Deja en paz a Kyle, idiota!- Stan y Kenny salieron al rescate de su amigo.

- ¡Así es, pendejo! ¡Y deberías de agradecerle que salvó tu maldita vida, estúpido!-

El castaño pestañeó un par de veces, miró al ojiverde que estaba ligeramente ruborizado de las mejillas, y luego volteó a ver a los otros dos...

- No lo haré.-

- ¿Qué?- Stan y Kenny saltaron por la negativa del gordo.- ¡Méndigo malagradecido! ¿Kyle salvó tu culo y tú no le agradeces?-

- Nadie le pidió hacerlo, además, por su culpa me estaba ahogando, así que técnicamente no tengo porqué hacerlo.- Les explicó.

- Chicos, por favor, no es necesario.- Kyle no quería verlos pelearse, además de que se sentía incómodo.- Ustedes saben qué nunca lo va a hacer.-

Ante tales palabras, los dos muchachos tomaron al tercero de la parte superior de la ropa y alzaron cada quién un puño dispuestos a golpearlo...

- ¿Qué carajos les pasa?-

- Cartman, o te disculpas con Kyle y le agradeces que te salvó la vida.-

- O te sacamos la mierda a golpes.-

- ¡Ah, está bien, está bien!- Dijo al verlos más decididos que nunca y lo soltaron.- Kyle, lo siento.-

- ¿Y qué más?-

- Y gracias por salvar mi vida, maldita rata judía.-

- Je, de acuerdo.- Contestó el pelirrojo tratando de ocultar una sonrisa que levemente se esbozó en su rostro.

- Listo, ¿contentos, maricas?-

- Aún no, culón.- Kenny se acercó al judío y le puso una mano en el hombro.- Todavía le debes la vida a Kyle.-

- ¿Qué?- Cartman y Kyle se le quedaron viendo al rubio como si estuviera hablando en otro idioma.

- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, pobretón?- El gordo le exigió una explicación.

- Sólo eso, le debes tu culo a Kyle, por lo que tendrás que hacer lo que él te diga.- Kenny tenía una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, y más porqué con eso tendrían suficiente para molestar a Cartman por un buen rato.- ¿No es cierto, Stan?-

- Así es.- Lo apoyó el pelinegro.- Y la única manera de ya no hacerlo es que Kyle te lo diga o que le salves la vida a él.-

- Ustedes me están jodiendo. No lo haré porqué ustedes me están mintiendo.-

- Es la verdad, Cartman. Si no nos crees, pregúntale a quién quieras, y verás qué tenemos razón.-

El muchacho gordo guardó silencio mientras pensaba en cómo zafarse de ésta, conociéndolos a los tres, serían capaces de hacerlo hacer cosas muy humillantes y vergonzosas, por lo que el pelirrojo por ningún modo iba a dejarlo en paz. Por otro lado, estaba lo de salvarle la vida, como lo hicieran en San Francisco o en Imaginaciónlandia, sí, eso iba a hacer...

- Pues para su información, pendejos, yo...- Se interrumpió de golpe.

- ¿Tú qué, culón?-

Se maldijo mentalmente por pensar de forma estúpida. ¿Cómo era posible que él mismo iba a revelarles esos secretos tan bien guardados? Eso dañaría su reputación, ya que no solamente le había salvado la vida a Kyle, sino que también a toda su familia, incluyendo a Sheila, a quién no podía ver ni en pintura. Si se supone que él odiaba a los judíos, ¿por qué entonces les salvó la vida? Y por si fuera poco, el motivo por el cuál lo salvó en Imaginaciónlandia lo dejaba en una situación muy comprometedora. Así que tenía qué tragarse su orgullo y tratar de que, sea lo que fuese que el judío le ordenara, intentaría que no dañara su dignidad...

- Nada.- Contestó entre dientes y se cruzó de brazos desviando la mirada.- Bien, lo haré. Sólo para que ya me dejen en paz, pendejos.- Les advirtió.

- ¿En serio? Veamos.- Stan se llevó una mano a la barbilla.- ¿Qué puedes pedirle primero, Kyle?-

- Pídele que compre más pollito Kentucky.- El rubio masticaba la última pieza y tiró el hueso junto con los otros.- Pero que esta vez sea picosito.-

- ¡Hey!- Le reclamó a los dos.- ¡Se supone que haré lo que quiera Kyle, no lo que ustedes pidan, idiotas!-

- Bien.- El pelinegro se cruzó de brazos.- ¿Qué esperas, Kyle?-

- ¿Eh? Bueno, yo...-

- Apúrate, maldito judío marica.- Cartman le habló con molestia.- No tengo todo el jodido día.-

El pelirrojo lo volteó a ver, enojado porqué lo apurara. Luego, miró al suelo y vio todos los huesos regados en la nieve, sonrió con malicia por lo que se le acababa de ocurrir...

- Oigan chicos, qué feo se ve aquí con todos esos huesos tirados, ¿no lo creen?- Y les guiñó el ojo.

- Sí, así es.- Le contestaron al comprender lo qué quería hacer.- Hay qué limpiar.-

- Cartman.- Le habló en un tono dulce y le sonreía contento.- ¿Podrías recoger esos huesos, por favor?-

- ¿Qué? ¡Claro que no!- Le gritó.- Además, ¡Kenny se los comió!-

- Cartman, no tienes opción. Tienes qué recogerlos.-

- Maldita sea.- Refunfuñó y comenzó a recoger un hueso.

- ¡Momento!- Kyle lo detuvo.- ¿Quién dijo que los recogerías con las manos?-

- ¿Qué? ¿Entonces con qué carajos los levanto?-

- Con los dientes.-

Stan y Kenny no sólo abrieron grandes los ojos por la sorpresa, también se rieron por la ingeniosa manera de vengarse del gordo, que se enojó más...

- ¡Váyanse al carajo, me voy a mi casa!-

- ¡Hey! ¿Quién dijo que podías irte, culón? Aún no te doy permiso.-

- Esto se va a poner bueno.- Le comentó Stan a Kenny.


End file.
